


Truth or Dare with Nickelodeon Girls

by SexStories



Category: Nickelodeon (people)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexStories/pseuds/SexStories
Summary: When the girls have a meet-up and sleep over, they play truth or dare, but the game get sexier when the night falls





	

The girls of all Nickelodeon shows planned a sleep over for today, they all are really looking forward to it and when everybody arrives at the house where they planned it. In the living room stood seven beds with the names of the actresses above it, every bed his own name. All of the girls sit on their own bed while Kira said;"let's make some music". She and Breanna grabbed their guitar and the rest warmed up their voices and then they made music with each other. They sang for a long time untill Kira looked at the clock and said that they should make some dinner soon. They all, expect Lizzy, Breanna and Jade, got some cooking stuff and began cooking while Lizzy, Breanna and Jade made the table eat ready. Once dinner was ready, Kira placed the macaroni on the table and yelled;"dinner's ready". Everybody got on a chair and they began eating. Once they were finished they Lizzy said;"wow, that was nice, thanks sweeties". They hugged and got to see some of their own shows on tv. Once Nickelodeon's last show ended. They sat on the couch. Kira said;"what should we do next? Make some more music?" "nah", Lizzy said, "do you guys wanna play truth or dare?" everybody nodded and Lizzy said;"okay, so, Jade, truth or dare?" "hmm, I'll pick truth" "okay, do you really have such an awful voice like Summer has on School of Rock or don't you?" "no, that's not my actual singing voice. It normally is like that episode where I sing hide away you know, that's how I really sing." "okay but now it's my turn", Jade said. "So Kira, truth or dare?" "dare" "okay, I dare you to try to take off your bra without taking anything else off". Kira tried and she did well. She said;"OK, my turn so, Breanna, truth or dare?" "hmmm, dare" "OK, I dare you to, hmm..., straddle Jade's lap for a minute." "okay, she walked over to Jade and straddles her lap. While straddling Jade's lap she asked;"Brec, truth or dare" "dare" "okay but no skipping dares and everything what happens here stays under us, so no mobile phones and no talking to ather people OK?". Everybody was a little confused but thought it was OK. "OK, nice, so Brec, I dare you to kiss Lilimar." "OK", Brec said as she kissed Lilimar on her cheek. She giggled doing that because she knew that Breanna meant to kiss her on the lips. Then she said;"OK, Jade, truth or dare?" "dare" "OK, I know a really nice dare, I dare you to always choose dare." "Well, okay, that's an easy one. OK, my turn, Isabela, truth or dare?" "Dare" "OK, give us a strip-tease untill you only have your bra and panties on", said Jade as Isabela stood up and began to dance on the music Kira was playing. Isabela began to slowly undress herself beginning with her shirt, she slowly lifts it up and over her head and threw it at Kira who began giggling. Now Isabela was undoing her shoes and socks and began dancing again. Then she pulled her pants down and threw them also to Kira. Isabela sat now on the ground and then she asked;"girls, why don't we sit all together in a circle and make this some more personal". All the girls stood up and sat next to Isabela and vormed a circle on the ground. Isabela said;"OK, my turn. Lizzy, truth or dare." "dare" "well I dare you to get naked". Lizzy stood up and undressed herself and showed her little but perky breasts, nice pussy with a little public hair and her nice butt and then sat down again. "Okay", Lizzy said;"truth or dare hmmm... Kira" "dare" "I dare you to get undressed by Isabela untill you both are naked while you two french kiss". "well, OK",Isabela and Kira said as they began making out. Isabela undid Kira's shirt only to see her perfect breasts because she didn't have a bra on from one of the other dares Kira undid Isabela's bra and began to suck on her tits. Isabela moaned;"ohhh, yeah! Kira suck more please, uhhhh harder". Then Kira got back up and french kissed Isabela for another couple of minutes. Kira's hand grabbed Isabela's ass and gently squeezed it. Then Kira pulled Isabela's panties down and revealed her nice pussy with a little of public hair. Isabela did the same and revealed Kira's bald pussy. As they sit down Kira said;"OK, let's see who's not naked yet, OK, Breanna, truth or dare?" "dare" "I dare you to do the same Isabela and I did but then with Jade". Jade stood up and kissed Breanna while she stood up. Once they both are naked Breanna sees only Brec and Lilimar have clothes on so she dares Brec to undress together with Lilimar. And then Kira comes with the genius idea to all have sex with each other in groups of 2: Lilimar and Brec, Jade and Breanna and Kira and Isabela. But as she said that she realizes that Lizzy doesn't have anybody to fuck with so she thought that Lizzy could join who she wanted. The couples got together on an bed and start to make out. Lizzy first only fingers herself but then she joined Breanna and Jade by fingering Jade. Jade immediately turned aroud to see Lizzy with 2 fingers in her hole. She kissed Breanna again and with seeing that Lizzy began licking Jade's pussy. Jade cummed really fast. Once all of them have cummed at least 2 times Kira said;"Ok, well since I'm the oldest I think it's time to sleep. So everybody get into a bed and sleep well". Breanna and Jade were the first asleep and they slept into each others arms. Kira and Isabela thought this was a wonderful idea since Lilimar and Brec laid hugging and kissing in Brec's bed. Once everybody expect Lizzy was asleep, Lizzy thought she would love to sleep next to anybody so she moved all of the beds next to each other so that all of them were in 1 big bed. Lizzy fell asleep next to breanna and Lilimar. The end, hope you enjoyed. please leave a reaction to let me know what you think. Maybe there'll ever be a second chapter, but later for now.


End file.
